Trivia
This article will mainly provide and present fun, little details about Lab Experiment, also notably known as trivia. Some trivia are facts and can be seen in-game while other trivial facts are simply opinions, thoughts, expressions, or reactions about something that can be relatable towards other players. List of Trivia Questions Game * Did you know...Lab Experiment had achieved over 996 million player's visits around January 29, 2018? ** This can be seen in one of TigerCaptain's tweet. * Did you know...Lab Experiment had achieved over 1,000 concurrent players around January 21, 2018? ** This can be seen in one of TigerCaptain's tweet. * Did you know...Lab Experiment's main experiments are the players itself? ** This should be obvious to most players who had played Lab Experiment, although there had been a few tweet relating to what was Lab Experiment experimenting on. * Did you know...Lab Experiment's Lab Hut reminds some players of a pizza restaurant known as Pizza Hut? ** Although it is unclear on whether the game developers took inspiration from Pizza Hut, there had been some unnoticed claims of Lab Hut reminding the players about Pizza Hut. * Did you know...the test "I Is S-M-R-T" is intentionally meant to be misspelled, yet people criticize the game for it? ** Many people had noticed grammatical errors in numerous parts in Lab Experiment, yet some people claim that the game developers spelled the word smart wrong, even though it was intended to be misspelled. * Did you know...the death splash "Player life subscription got canceled." was a custom death message that was taken in by the developers? ** This can be seen in one of TigerCaptain's tweet. Lore * Did you know...most of the hooded NPCs are actually NPCs that can also be found in Dungeon Master, the other game that Sharkbyte Studios created in the past? ** This can be noticed by some players who had previously played Dungeon Master; the game developers took inspiration from it and implemented it into Lab Experiment later on. * Did you know...the host of Dungeon Master is also hosting Lab Experiment behind the scenes? ** This was quickly noticed by the public after Kariu64's tweet, also known as Kariu, after noticing similarities between the two games. Tweets * Did you know...some players can 'perform a stunt' where one arm and leg is seen floating in mid-air while participating in the game of Lab Experiment? ** This can be seen by RobotInTheBox's tweet where he had taken notice of two floating limbs from a player who happened to be below it in the screenshot. Another small detail is that the player besides the almost limbless player has an icon of an upright arrow, possibly trying to grab the attention of where the main focus should be inspected at. * Did you know...the world record of a plate size in a game of Lab Experiment is 591 as of January 28, 2018? ** This can be seen by TigerCaptain's response to Pro2dkkiller's tweet after questioning what was the world record of a plate size. * Did you know...TigerCaptain's favorite game setting, also known as game mode, is the game mode known as Darkness? ** This can be seen in one of TigerCaptain's tweet. Category:Browse